Happiest Day
by Audley
Summary: [PostCurse][KyoTohru] What is the happiest day in a man's life? Is it the day he achieves his life's goal? The day he marries the woman he loves? The day he becomes a father?


Disclaimer: If I were Natsuki Takaya, would I be writing fanfiction for my own story? I don't think so.

Happiest Day

Kyo paced nervously outside the bathroom door as he waited for Tohru. Every few minutes he'd glance at the clock, as if confirming it hadn't stopped.

_How long is it supposed to take? _he wondered irritably. _Is it supposed to take this long? What if something's wrong? What if it's negative? What if it's positive? __WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG?_

Kyo flung himself into a chair and fumed impatiently for several minutes, resisting the urge to bite his nails.

Finally, the door opened and Tohru stepped out. Kyo sprang from his seat as if shot and was there in an instant, relief and worry plastered all over his face.

"Are you okay?" he started to say, before he noticed Tohru's tremulous smile and red-rimmed eyes. "Tohru?" he said, his voice strangled.

"Kyo..." Tohru took a deep breath. "I'm...the test was...Kyo...oh, Kyo!" Tohru cried suddenly, her face lighting up. "We're going to have a baby!"

She flung her arms around him and he automatically hugged her back, his mind reeling from the shock.

"A ba..a bab...a baby!" Kyo staggered back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, Tohru still in his arms.

"Kyo! Kyo, are you all right!" Tohru asked anxiously, pulling away a bit to look into her husband's face. Kyo looked at her, dazed. "Kyo?" she repeated, a bit sadly. She looked down to hide the look on her face, not meeting his eyes, and said in a very small voice, "Kyo, I-I thought you would...You said you wanted..." She took a deep breath and peered at him anxiously through her lashes.

"Aren't you happy?" she whispered.

That was enough to snap Kyo out of his shock-induced state. He stared at her incredulously for a moment, then his features softened. He tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye again. A single tear fell down her cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb, smiling gently. He took a deep breath.

"Tohru..." he began, but his emotions threatened to overflow and he stopped. He swallowed. Suddenly his throat hurt. And his eyes were stinging. Everything had gone blurry. Kyo reached a hand up to his cheek and felt wetness. He blinked, and more tears escaped.

He saw that Tohru was gazing at him in equal parts love and understanding. He also saw that she was crying again. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Tohru," said Kyo, his voice coming out a choked whisper. "Today...is the happiest day of my life."

Tohru beamed at him through her tears. She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her shoulder, the tears falling freely now. They sat like that for a while, until Kyo got his emotions under control again and pulled away, wiping his eyes and grinning all over his face.

Tohru blew her nose on a convenient tissue and smiled back. "What are you so happy about?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

Kyo threw her a look. "What am I so happy about? Tohru!" he cried indignantly. He stood up suddenly and pulled her into a strong hug. Then he held her at arms length and looked her in the eye.

"Tohru," he said seriously. "I'm going to be a father! You're going to be a mother! We're going to be parents!" He picked her up and spun her around the living room. Tohru gasped and laughed. He put her down and stopped dead. "I'm going to be a father...A father."

Tohru studied him for a minute then pressed her hand to his cheek so he was looking into her eyes. "Kyo," she told him. "You are going to be a wonderful father. I can tell." She beamed at him. He grinned back.

Kyo noticed her eyes were still red and puffy and her hair was mussed and her nose was dripping again. He thought she was the most beautiful creature on earth. His grin faded as an emotion so strong it was almost painful filled him. He felt his eyes start leaking tears again and he reflected that he probably didn't look a whole lot better than Tohru at the moment.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked, the smile replaced by worry at his sudden change in mood. "Kyo, what's wrong?"

Kyo smiled at her through his tears and caught her hand as she pulled away. She looked at him, confused and a little worried.

"Tohru," Kyo said clearly. "I love you."

Then he kissed her.

Later that night, as they lay in bed, Tohru snuggled up to Kyo and rested her head on his chest. She yawned and Kyo smiled.

"So today was the happiest day of your life?" she teased, smiling sleepily. "What about the day we got married?"

"That was your happiest day. All I remember is having to stand in that itchy suit for hours on end. And I remember your friend Uo drinking fourteen glasses of champagne and ruining her matron-of-honor dress by jumping in the pond. Which was unfortunate because the rest of us were laughing too hard to help her and Kureno can't swim." Tohru giggled. "I knew we should have eloped," Kyo grumbled.

"Like Yuki-kun and Machi-san?"

Kyo grunted. He still didn't think that was fair—that he had to have a huge wedding and Yuki got to escape to Hawaii to get married. They both sighed in remembrance and it was silent for awhile.

Then Tohru piped up again, "Well, what about the day you beat Yuki-kun in a fight?"

"Hmm...that one's a close second." But Kyo couldn't help the grin that spread over his face at the memory.

"And what about the day you passed the exam to get your license to become a martial arts instructor?"

"That was—"

"Or the day the curse was broken?"

"Well, then I—"

"Or that time—mmphff!" Kyo placed a hand on her mouth, effectively cutting off the rest of Tohru's sentence. "Enough," he said sternly, his eyes twinkling. Tohru nodded and Kyo removed his hand. Things were quiet for a minute.

"But what about—"

"Tohru!" Kyo interrupted impatiently. "Listen!" Tohru subsided and turned to stare at him with wide eyes. Kyo sighed.

"Look...all those days were important. And I felt happy then. Really," he said seriously, looking at Tohru. "But...none of that can compare to how happy I feel now." Tohru's eyes were shining.

Kyo felt his face grow hot. "Okay?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Tohru nodded. "Good. Now get some sleep." Kyo reached up and turned off the light. He twisted so he was facing Tohru and gave her a quick peck on the lips before muttering goodnight and closing his eyes.

Tohru smiled a little and rolled over so she was on her side, her back against Kyo's chest. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. Tohru sighed a little and murmured, "I love you, Kyo," before dropping off into sleep, one hand unconsciously rubbing her stomach, a small smile on her lips. Kyo kissed the nape of her neck and pulled the covers up to cover both of them. Then he settled in and went to sleep, already dreaming of fatherhood and babies.

_Fin_

This came to me while I was reviewing someone's story, just as one little idea, and then it grew into this big long story. I like it. I'm just not too sure how good it is though. Sorry if anyone seems out of character, but...well, I figured they were grown-up and somewhat more mature and it was a really emotional moment, so there you have it.

And in case you were worried, Kyo and Tohru are married, have their own house, and are both over 22. Kureno and Uo are married, and Yuki and Machi eloped. I'm not going into anything else in case I want to write a sequel or a prequel or something.

It took me AGES to write this, because I kept getting new ideas on how to write something in the middle of writing it and I couldn't decide which sounded/looked better so I eventually played Mad Lib with it and it was fun. You know, Mad Lib? I wrote down several word choices and then chose the best one. Something like that. Does anyone else have that happen? You know—too many ideas on ways to word things? Try Mad Libbing it! It was fun and it definitely helped.

Anyway, let me know what you thought—in your reviews!

Audley Mad Libbing!

PS: This is, most unfortunately, my last story for a while, as school just started and I have to focus on it. Then, once I get settled into my school routine etc, I can ignore and go back to writing Fruits Basket Fanfiction! Yay!


End file.
